


June Tumblr prompts

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, MASH (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 3 sentence fics from June's requests





	June Tumblr prompts

_Shaak Ti - Phygus (OC from B_Radley)_

When she looked at Phygus Baldrick, Shaak Ti saw misadventures gone astray, and errors of judgment. He could be taxing, certainly, but how much of that was in a simple failure to meet the early needs of a boy that did not fit the template of The Perfect Jedi?

The contemplation was blown away, though, when the next words out of his mouth involved a complaint about her having gone to the full robes, and how was he going to refresh his memory on her striping.

* * *

_Shaak Ti_

Shaak Ti stood on the walkway and watched as the clones moved toward their proper rank and file formation. She did not let herself dwell on the sorrow she felt to send them out into the galaxy. They needed to know her pride... and later, she would meditate on her grief for all that would not even make it past their first battles.

* * *

_Major Margaret Houlihan_

If she was ever going to meet Daddy’s approval, she had to give the Army her all, and yet that wasn’t why she was so driven, fully, by the end of Korea. Korea had shown her that heroism and duty came in different stripes, and sometimes with feather boas. When everything started building in another part of Asia, she didn’t even think about what Daddy would see in her, and just went to do her part, memories of Korea there to guide her.

* * *

_Letty Ortiz_

Letty stepped back and carefully didn’t choreograph the punch that had Dom rubbing his jaw ruefully. “Next time we say we have a bad feeling, you listen to us!” Only then did she grab for Leon and get started on the way to Mexico, and hopefully freedom.


End file.
